


This Love is Only Getting Stronger

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, proposal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: There’s a ring, a simple twenty-four carat band, in Harry’s pocket; and as crazy as it is to him , he knows this is what he wants. He wants domestic mornings with breakfast in bed and lazy morning sex. He wants a joint chequing account and a date night once a year, set aside for doing taxes. He wants to have kids a few years down the road, and be able to look across the room at him say ‘I’m proud of us’ using just his eyes. Most importantly, he wants Niall Horan, everyday forever.





	This Love is Only Getting Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I’m literally shocked I finished this on time considering how late I started it. I’d like to give a huge shoutout to Gwen, Lillie, and Meike; you’re all so amazing and I honestly don’t think I would have had the motivation to finish this without you all. Love to all of you!

“You have to keep this a secret.” 

 

Bowie tilts his head at Harry, letting out a yelp of excitement. “Good boy, Bow! I knew I could trust you.” Harry grins, ruffling his ears lovingly.

 

There’s a ring, a simple twenty-four carat band, in Harry’s pocket; and as crazy as it is to him , he knows this is what he wants. He wants domestic mornings with breakfast in bed and lazy morning sex. He wants a joint chequing account and a date night once a year, set aside for doing taxes. He wants to have kids a few years down the road, and be able to look across the room at him say ‘ _ I’m proud of us _ ’ using just his eyes. Most importantly, he wants Niall Horan, everyday forever.  

 

Valentine’s Day used to bring out Harry’s cynical side, and usually ended with a stranger, foreign touches, and self loathing. He looks back but not for long, because he’s got too much going on for himself now, to be picking apart his past. 

 

His phone rings, startling him from his thoughts, and as he picks it up off the table he smiles; it’s Niall. “Hi.” He answers, his tone soft and affectionate.

 

“Hi, petal. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Harry can feel how happy and light Niall is just radiating through the phone, he wants to reach in and grab him. 

 

“Happy Valentines, my love. How was the early morning recording session?” Harry pries, trying his best to stay cool and not tell Niall everything; he has a habit of doing that - “ _ Oh my god, babe. You’ll never guess who’s gonna be a father! I’m really not supposed to say but- it’s Louis!” - “Niall, you won’t believe it! I got cast in Dunkirk. I wasn’t supposed to tell a soul but I couldn’t keep this from you, you know I have a bad poker face.”  _ \- so yeah, he has his work cut out for him today.

 

He hears Niall sigh on the other end “It was okay, but I don’t think we got much done today. I just wanted to get home to you and Bowie.” Niall pauses for a minute and what he has to say next comes out huskily, his voice considerably lowered, “Please tell me when I get home you’ll be lying naked on some ridiculously expensive rug with some wine and a charcuterie board.”

 

Harry has to stop himself from thinking of the endless possibilities that situation would invite, and instead he lets out a fond chuckle, “Baby, you really do underestimate me. I have us booked for a couples massage in about two hours, and what happens after that is a surprise.” Harry’s trying to hold himself back, to bite his tongue, but he can’t get the image of Niall fucking him senseless on a rug - that costs more than his car - out of his mind; “Although, circling back to your earlier inquiry,  if you get home in the next thirty minutes I’ll definitely have time to suck you off proper. It  _ is _ Valentine’s Day and my boy deserves to be nothing less than spoiled.”

 

“Fucking- fuck, Harry, I’ll be home in twenty.” Niall groans, “You’re the devil sometimes, I swear it.”

 

-

 

It’s an hour before their massage, and Harry’s got half a mind to cancel, the way Niall’s mouth is working on him right now, half a mind to just stay here and let Niall fuck him hard into the mattress. “Ni-Niall, we have to go soon.”

 

Niall stops sucking into Harry’s hip, looking up at him like he’s gone mad “You must be kidding.”

 

Harry doesn’t know what to say, he can’t very rationalize using the truth:  _ I know babe, but if we don’t leave now we’ll run into the staff I’ve hired to decorate and cater to the secret Valentines dinner and marriage proposal I’ve planned.  _ Instead he uses a mild guilt tactic, it’s morally sound in the long run, “I promise, I will make this up to you, but I paid five thou for the deluxe massage package and it’s non-refundable. I really wanna go.” 

 

“Christ Harry, you literally never settle, five grand on an hour of our lives. You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Niall shakes his head in amusement, rolling away from Harry in defeat, “I’m off to take a cold shower and I’ll meet you by the door in ten minutes.”

 

Harry’s relieved Niall isn’t too annoyed, feeling overly pleased with himself that things are still going to plan. After getting dressed, he runs downstairs to hide the ring so that he doesn’t carry the responsibility of it with him to his relaxation massage. He wants to forget how nervous he is, for only an hour, one sweet innocent hour with his boyfriend Niall, before (if all goes accordingly) he has a fiancé.

 

Bowie shows up, right as he finishes hiding it, whining at Harry, probably for a refill in his dish. “Sorry pup, did we starve you?” Harry teases, following a distraught Bowie into the kitchen.

 

“You talk like you haven’t already fed him a wet dish and refilled his kibble today. He’s gonna get used to living in the lap of luxury, then one day you’ll run out of money because you’ve spent it all on fucking dog food.” Niall says, startling Harry as he treads down the stairs. His tone is dead serious, but Harry knows Niall, knows that’s just his sense of humour.

 

Harry’s pouring kibble carelessly into the golden dish on the floor, “You’re right. The headline will read like a dream: ‘Harry Styles Files for Bankruptcy; Big fat Bowie to blame.’” 

 

Niall stares at him for a moment before breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter “You’re ridiculous, pet.” 

 

“We’re ridiculous, love.” Harry replies simply, leaning in to kiss Niall chastely before adding, “and, we are going to be ridiculously late if we don’t leave now.”

 

-

 

“I have to admit, I wasn’t overly enthusiastic going into that, but holy fuck. I feel like I could melt, that was so amazing.” Niall finishes his statement with a hum, strapping on his seatbelt.

 

“You were just a bit off put. I  _ did _ kind of cockblock you.” Harry replies, grabbing Niall's hand over the console.

 

“Maybe.” Niall nods, watching his surroundings peacefully as Harry makes the drive back to their flat. 

 

Harry doesn’t say much for the drive, trying to contain the influx of emotions he’s feeling. He knows everything is set up, a whatsapp picture from his friend Chris, who had been overseeing the setup during the time he and Niall were at the spa, puts his nerves at ease. ‘This is it.’ He repeats in his head every few seconds, the closer they get back home. 

 

“I hope you actually liked the massage.” Harry finally says when they’re two minutes from the flat, “I just wanted you to relax, especially with how early you had to be in the studio this morning.”

 

Niall gives Harry’s hand a squeeze, “You are such an over the top romantic, and I mean that in the best way. Just so you do know, though, I’m happy to spend any day with you, no matter what we end up doing.” Niall tells him, soft and genuine, and when he sees the glint in Harry’s eyes he adds “No matter what, within reason.”

 

“I love you so much, Niall Horan.” Harry looks at Niall, and tries not to tear up as he turns off the engine and unbuckles his seatbelt. 

 

“You’re my world, Harry Styles.” 

 

Harry doesn’t respond, just grabs Niall's hand in the second before unlocking the door and entering the house. 

 

Hitched breath from both of them. The place looks like something out of a fairytale, it’s even better than Harry had hoped for. Red rose  petals scatter the floor surrounding the table where the caterers have left everything in heating trays, fairy lights cover every surface visible from the door, including the the staircase. Harry almost forgets he planned this, almost forgets where he asked Chris to put the ring, where he’s going to propose. 

 

It’s Niall that brings Harry out of his trance “H, I can’t believe you.” 

 

“Oh my god, baby, are you crying?” Harry asks quickly, grabbing Niall's face in his hands, looking at him adoringly. Niall sniffs and nods, his chin hitting down on Harry’s palms.

 

“I just- it’s always hard to believe when you do these things, and for me of all people.” 

 

Harry feels defensive, all of a sudden, of course he would do this for Niall of all people. “Love, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, and I’d gladly let these be my last words: you deserve the world Niall, and as sad as I am that I can’t give that to you, I’ll spend my everyday trying to give you something close.” Harry is on the verge of tears, and as much as he wants to wait, he thinks if he doesn’t do this now he’ll combust. “Come with me, Ni.”

 

Niall gives him a funny look, but follows him nonetheless, over to the last minute addition (Harry just  _ had  _ to make some calls) of a heart shaped rug and a covered charcuterie board. The ring is there too, and as soon as Harry reaches for it, Niall realizes what’s happening. “Oh- Harry.” He gasps, not bothering to try and stop his tears.

 

“Niall, when I first met you that day on X factor, I knew in my gut you’d change my life somehow, but never could I have dreamt in what capacity. You stood by me, through everything, you watched me get my heart broken so many times and each time you picked up the pieces.” Harry decides now seems like a good time to get down on his knee, “You’re my best friend, and my life. You helped mould me into the person I need to be for myself, and for our future. So, before I pass out from how fast my heart is racing right now, I guess what I’m trying to ask is: Will you Niall Horan, agree put up with me forever, and marry me?”

 

Instead of responding with words, Niall gets down on his knees to Harry’s level, barely wincing, and pulls him in for a real kiss, one filled with endless love and passion. 

 

“Please tell me that was a ‘yes’.” Harry grins, slipping the ring out of its box. 

 

Niall nods, finally finding the words he needs, “I would marry you anyday, anywhere, in any lifetime. So of course, fucking yes I’ll be your fiancé.”

 

Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been happier, he has a fiancé,  _ he is someone’s fiancé _ . He kisses Niall again, longer and more heated than the last time, and he knows he can’t let this opportunity go to waste, “Should we make good use of this rug?”

 

Niall groans with a tortured laugh, and throws his head back, “You’ll be the death of me, Styles.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I would love to know what you think! 
> 
> If you ever wanna talk I’m @darknarrietea on tumblr ♥️


End file.
